Angelo
"My name is Angelo. And sooner or later, I'm going to get out of here." -Angelo Angelo "Angie" is a character who appears in the Chapter 1 version of The House. In The Tunnels, Jake Hawkfield discovers multiple tapes, left behind by Angelo. In these tapes, Angelo reports how he had been left for dead in the tunnels after he and his teammates were attacked by an unknown assailant. With Thompson and Jenkins dead, Angelo struggled to find a way to survive on his own. Appearance Due to the extensive injuries, Angelo had to use two bent rebar poles to support his weight. Eventually, they impaled and embedded themselves into his legs, although he didn't notice for quite a while due to his dying nervous system. Angelo's physical condition is extremely severe. His entire body is decaying and drying out after having been shot twice in the chest and burned alive, which also caused his nervous system to shut down, meaning Angelo cannot feel pain anymore. The two bullets in his chest pierced his left lung, making it increasingly difficult for Angelo to breathe and speak as time goes on. The severe burns also caused most of his clothing to melt and fuse with his rotting flesh. Being dropped into the well broke both of Angelo's legs on impact, forcing him to rely on metal bars for movement, which are later on impaled into his legs. Eventually, Angelo's constant moaning of the phrase "I'm sorry" rendered his voice hoarse and raspy, making for a terrifying indication of his approach. Personality In terms of Angelo's mental condition, he developed insomnia after he sustained his injuries, partly due to his eyelids being damaged and partly due to anxiety brought on by the situation he ended up in. This soon descends into insanity, leading Angelo to believe that he is not alive nor dead, and that he is in Hell and deserves it for what he has done with his given assignment. This supports the theory that Angelo could be one of the causes of Jake's Guilt, especially in appearance. Angelo cannibalized his deceased comrades after much consideration, as the only other forms of sustenance in the Tunnels were the rats and the sewage. He described the experience as like eating raw pork, and that he "should have tried it earlier". He also commented that Jenkins smelled less foul than Thompson. He ate him so he wouldn't turn "repulsive". Afterwards, he began to eat rats as well. Background In the final tape, it is strongly suggested that Angelo was a spy or an assassin that had a contract to kill or spy on Jake Hawkfield. He describes how he was hired to watch Jake until his contractor betrayed and attempted to kill him, and called this mysterious person "a demon that lurks within the shadows". This is followed by Angelo's breaking point into madness, in which he screams about how he wishes to kill and consume his contractors, the man who betrayed him, and Jake. After his outburst, he begins apologizing (giving rise to his famous line, "I'm sorry") and explaining how nothing was his fault. To this day, Angelo lamely walks around The Tunnels in circles, screaming "I'm sorry" hoarsely in his unending efforts to survive, escape, or kill Jake. Chapter One: Welcome to Underhell At some point, Jake notices a map of the forest behind his house, and sees the indication of a well he has never seen before in the center by a large tree. Taking a shovel with him, Jake ventures out to the indicated point on the map and digs around the area until he unearths the sealed well. Jake returns to his house for a crowbar and a box of flares to pry off the well covering and provide some lighting inside. As Jake lands inside the Tunnels, he catches a glimpse of the well cover being mysteriously sealed back on, despite the fact that he was alone on his journey. Pulling out one of his flares and lighting a nearby bundle of sticks will light up the dim area that Jake is in, revealing the charred, dismembered corpses of Thompson and Jenkins. Jake ventures down an open corridor into an empty room with a tape recorder, a single tape, and a closet. After playing the tape on the recorder, Jake sets out to find the remaining five tapes in the maze-like passages of the Tunnels, all the while avoiding Angelo. If he is caught, Jake is met with a loud "I'm sorry!" from Angelo as he appears to burst into flames, followed by Jake waking up in his bed as if he was dreaming. Should Jake go back to the forest, he will find the well lid and the cover again, and can choose to go back into the Tunnels. When Jake finds and plays all six tapes, Angelo appears to be gone and there is a new path open that takes Jake to a false wall that connects to the basement of his garage. After escaping The Tunnels, Jake notices that the Well has been closed, leaving only a mysterious, bloody hand print. It cannot be pried open with the crowbar at this point. When returning to the House, Jake notices footprints. Following them will lead to a cutscene where Jake sees Angelo being pulled into The Bathroom, presumably by Jake's deceased wife's spirit. It can be seen on the title screen that Frank Greene was responsible for leaving Angelo and his partners, Thompson and Jenkins for dead. Similarities In Angelo's reports, he claims to be falling apart from the burns, sometimes tearing whole pieces of skin from his body. This also suggests he's starting to look like Guilt. Trivia *Angelo suffers from Dextrocardia (a disorder in which the heart is located on the right side of the body, instead of the left side). This miraculously allowed him to survive two bullet wounds to the left side of his chest. Category:Character's Category:Underhell Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:Male